Sin Restricción
by MFireflies
Summary: Edward Cullen no tiene restricciones a la hora de obtener lo que desea. Isabella es fuerte y no se impresiona fácilmente. Hielo y fuego mezclándose. ¿Lograrán superar sus diferencias?Ojo:Escenas extra M y temas de adultos. Droga, crimen y pasión.


Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia es mía.

* * *

Sin restricción.

Capítulo 1.

-¡Isabella!-El grito de papá resonó por cada rincón de la casa, provocando que mi desesperación aumentase.

-¡Voy Charlie, voy!- Maldita sea, odiaba cuando me apresuraba. _Realmente_ odiaba que comenzara a gritar como loco.

-No querrás que papá pierda a un buen cliente, ¿cierto?.-Preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta recién abierta de mi cuarto.

-No papá, por supuesto que no deseo que pierdas a un buen cliente.- Él solo asintió y sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo cuando se alejaba hacia la puerta de entrada de nuestra casa.

Vivimos en Washington, mamá, papá y yo. Somos una familia feliz, mi sacrificada madre trabaja como empleada en la casa del Senador Cullen. Mi padre Charlie, es taxista y hoy como cada miércoles le toca estacionarse en el aeropuerto y esperar a algún buen cliente que solicite ser llevado a quien sabe dónde.

Yo, Isabella Swan, tengo diecisiete años, curso último año de secundaria en la escuela pública N° 185.

Mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, no es que me esté quejando, pero vivimos solo con lo justo. El sueldo que recibe mamá en casa del Senador Cullen no es mucho, el maldito es un tacaño, lo más seguro es que todo su dinero sea gastado por su drogadicto hijo Edward Cullen. Bien, no es que el sexy farandulero hijo del Senador Cullen sea un drogadicto, pero en una ocasión se lo descubrió con dos punto cinco gramos de marihuana, pero como buen hijo de una famosa familia de Estados Unidos, todo aquello fue debidamente escondido y pasó al olvido en unos cuantos días.

No tengo interés en conocer a la familia que le da trabajo a mamá, en teoría los he visto pero solo por televisión, me basta con que Renee haga bien su trabajo y podamos alimentarnos y vestirnos cómodamente.

Sin cuidado alguno lancé mis cuadernos a la mochila y con una fuerza desmedida corrí el cierre tomando en el proceso mi dedo anular. Chillé de dolor y lo llevé a mi boca, salté un par de veces siseando palabras no muy propias de una dama hasta que escuché que el motor del taxi se encendía. _Hora de iniciar un nuevo día_, pensé mientras caminada hacia la calle, cerrando la puerta de mi casa un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Hoy no estamos de muy buen humor ¿eh?- Charlie ajustó su corbata y me lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-Mmmm.

-Ya veo.

Permanecimos en silencio un par de minutos hasta llegar a casa de los hermanos Hale.

-Nuevamente Rose se atrasó.-Murmuró Charlie con el ceño fruncido. Me encogí de hombros y giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana, viendo como Jasper cargaba su mochila y se acercaba sonriendo hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días, Señor Swan, Isabella.

-Buenos días Jasper. ¿Tu hermana está retrasada _nuevamente_?.- Por el espejo retrovisor vi como un nervioso Jasper sonreía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

-Solo un poco Señor Swan, ya sabe como son las mujeres, dan mil y una vueltas antes de salir a algún lado.- Fruncí el ceño en desacuerdo, a mí no me ocurría eso, me levantaba, desayunaba y ordenaba mi mochila, nada de mil y una vueltas. _Isabella Swan, no es una mujer normal_. Oh claro, gracias estúpida voz interior por recordarme que soy una chica que no está interesada en verse bien.

-Tienes razón, mi esposa debe levantarse dos horas antes de que pasen por ella para ir al trabajo, ya sabes, ropa, maquillaje, cartera, dinero y quien sabe que más.

Ambos rieron y yo fruncí aún más el ceño ante su estúpida broma privada, no me hacía gracia y realmente no entendía qué era lo gracioso. Qué más da, nunca entendería el sentido de humor de los hombres. Mi papá se reía de cosas sin sentido, así como Jasper, mi novio Jacob y su amigo Seth. Los hombres eran un enigma para mí en ese sentido.

-Lamento la tardanza jefe Swan.- Rosalie se disculpó mientras se metía en el coche. Ella tenía ganado a mi padre con eso de llamarlo "Jefe Swan", papá había sido miembro de la policía de Estados Unidos durante siete años, aún yo no había nacido, pero un desafortunado tiroteo lo hirió en una pierna dejándolo con cojera, por lo que no pudo desempeñarse como era debido y la institución optó por sacarlo y darle un dinero de por vida, supongo que como una forma de reparar el daño que sufrió en una misión cumpliendo su deber.

Cada vez que papá era llamado de esa forma, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa instantánea se marcaba en su rostro. Él aún ama su institución aunque solo haya estado un par de años, desde niño deseó ser policía y por culpa de unos malditos drogadictos que se negaron a ser arrestados y comenzaron a disparar sin pensar en las consecuencias, Charlie resultó herido. Afortunadamente salió con vida, no así el padre de mi novio, Billy el mejor amigo de papá fue herido de gravedad y murió a los tres días del baleo, dejando una viuda y un pequeño niño de dos años.

-No hay problema Rose, aún estamos a tiempo de escaparnos del tráfico de Washington.

Rodé mis ojos y clavé mi mirada hacia el frente, viendo como el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Bella, no creerás que ocurrió!-Exclamó Rosalie mientras papá se detenía en un semáforo. Suspiré y me giré a observarla.

-¿Algo sobre el gigante Cullen?.- Respondí sin emoción en la voz.

-¡Hey! No es gigante, solo tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado.

-Si claro, lo que sea. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Ella rodó los ojos y me entregó una revista. Escuché una pequeña risita por parte de Jasper y negué con la cabeza.

Tomé el ejemplar de _Ok! Magazine_ y en su portada tenía una impresionante imagen de Emmett Cullen, vistiendo nada más que un desgastado jean y sonriendo a la cámara. El titular decía "Emmett Cullen de vuelta a la vida de soltero". Ahora podía entender la locura de Rosalie, ella amaba al tipo, era una especie de ídolo. Emmett Cullen es hijo de Carlisle y Esme, tiene una hermana llamada Alice y son una de las familias estrellas de este país.

Carlisle es cirujano plástico y ha operado a más del noventa por ciento de los grandes actores, modelos y cantantes. Esme por su parte es diseñadora de modas, es la encargada de vestir a Hollywood. Su hija Alice le sigue los pasos, es diseñadora y algo así como la mano derecha de Esme. Emmett es modelo y actor, aunque la verdad es que jamás estudió actuación, pero pueden imaginar que una persona con una linda cara puede llegar a cualquier lugar. Carlisle es hermano de Edward Cullen, quien está casado con Elizabeth, y son padres de Edward y Kevin, pero éste último falleció hace ya cinco años en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que en teoría Edward pasaría a ser hijo único. Existe un tercer hermano, llamado Aro. Es el hermano mayor de Carlisle y Edward, pero no comparten el mismo padre, Aro es hijo de William Vulturi, quien falleció cuando Aro tenía apenas nueve años. La matriarca, la viuda Claire Vulturi contrajo nupcias con Edward Cullen luego de tres años de viudez.

No es que yo sea una chica chismosa, pero todo Estados Unidos conoce la vida de los Cullen. Aro, Carlisle y Edward, son muy poderosos y conforman una de las familias más ricas y exitosas del mundo.

¿Un gran lío en el árbol genealógico? Si. Bastante difícil de comprender.

-Emmett nuevamente está soltero, ahora es mi oportunidad de conquistarlo.- giré rápidamente mi cabeza sintiendo un molesto dolor en mi cuello.

-¿Hablas en serio?.- Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Totalmente.

-Estás loca. Completamente loca. El tipo es absolutamente inaccesible para chicas como _nosotras_. Él es modelo, actor y tiene mucho, mucho dinero. ¿Nosotras? Pues nada.

-¡Isabella!-Se quejó ella mientras tiraba un mechón de cabello con más fuerza de lo normal.

-¡Ouch!-Lloriqueé como niña pequeña.

-Déjame soñar. Amo a ese hombre y algún día lo conoceré en persona, lo prometo como que mi nombre es Rosalie Hale.

Todos reímos. Todos menos ella por supuesto, frunció el ceño y se acurrucó en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Todos los días era lo mismo.

A las siete de la mañana de lunes a sábado pasaban a buscar a mamá. Un coche último modelo, color negro y vidrios polarizados pasaba por Rennee para llevarla a casa del senador Cullen.

A las siete y treinta de cada mañana, de lunes a viernes papá me llevaba a la escuela. A las ocho en punto pasábamos por los hermanos Hale. Rosalie era mi mejor amiga desde hace cinco años. Ella es ridículamente hermosa, inteligente y muy carismática. Su hermano mellizo Jasper, es un chico muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa contagiosa. Ambos son personas increíbles que a diario alegran mi vida.

No tengo quejas con respecto a la vida que me tocó vivir. Tengo buenos amigos, un novio al que amo y del cual estoy completamente orgullosa. Unos padres que luchan día a día por llevar el alimento a casa y mantenerme feliz.

* * *

Gracias por pasarse y dedicar unos minutos a la lectura.

Primer capítulo un poco ambiguo. Poco a poco se irá desarrollando.


End file.
